


Mis(ter)fortune

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Kyungsoo tahu kalau dia merupakan sosok yang ceroboh dan kesialan adalah teman baiknya. Tapi apa iya dia sesial itu sampai diculik dan disekap seperti ini!?#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Mis(ter)fortune

**Title**

MIS(TER)FORTUNE

**Main Cast**

Jongin/Kyungsoo 

**Side Cast**

Joonmyeon, Sehun 

**Warning**

There is a bit of a fight scene.

**Summary**

Kyungsoo tahu kalau dia merupakan sosok yang ceroboh dan kesialan adalah teman baiknya. Tapi apa iya dia sesial itu sampai diculik dan disekap seperti ini!?

**Author’s Note**

Pertama kalinya menulis FF genre Mafia!AU dan merasa tertantang seketika membaca prompt yang belum di klaim. Walau plot yang kubuat pasaran dan kayaknya agak melenceng prompt, semoga FF ini bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian ^^

Teruntuk prompter, aku harap FF ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ekspektasimu. 

**Kode Prompt**

BL081 “Kyungsoo itu ceroboh sekali, bahkan teman-temannya masih heran kenapa dia masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang; karena dia memang seceroboh itu. Lelaki itu menganggap karena Tuhan masih sayang padanya, tapi mungkin kini itu kini tak berlaku, sebab kecerobohannya ia kini terperangkap di dunia yang sangat amat berbahaya.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Gelap, bukan berarti tak ada cahaya. Mata terpejam, kelopak berat enggan terbuka.

Apakah aku sudah mati? 

Kalimat pertama yang Kyungsoo pikirkan begitu ia tersadar. Bukan tersadar dari tidur lelap, Kyungsoo yakin itu. Kilas terakhir yang ia ingat adalah kejadian ketika perjalanan pulang kerja dan berniat membantu seorang anak yang butuh bantuan, tapi tiba-tiba mendadak ia disekap dari belakang dan kesadarannya langsung hilang seketika.

Salah apa dia sehingga bisa disekap?

Kyungsoo tak mengetahui sekarang dia berada dimana dan jam berapa. Atau mungkinkah sudah berganti hari?

Terasa jelas tekstur kain terikat erat menutup kedua mata Kyungsoo saat mencoba membuka kelopak mata ataupun mengernyitkan dahi. 

Sunyi senyap tak ada sedikit pun suara. Hanya ada hembusan nafas yang ia hirup menjadi bukti jika ia masih hidup. Bibir kering terasa lengket enggan terbuka. Lambung perih meronta. Tubuh pun mati rasa tak tahu sejak kapan ia duduk dengan tangan dan kaki terikat kencang.

_ Brak! _

Bunyi pintu membuat Kyungsoo tahu jika ada eksistensi lain yang ada di ruangan ini.

“Do Kyungsoo. Kau sudah sadar?”

Suara serak pria itu ditambah gema membuat kaku tubuh Kyungsoo. Dingin udara yang tiba-tiba berhembus membuat suasana semakin mencekik. 

Ditutupnya indra penglihatan, indra pendengaran bekerja lebih tajam. Dari suara-suara yang terdengar, sekiranya Kyungsoo beranggapan jika dia sedang berada di ruangan kosong dan dari suara langkah kaki berbeda membuktikan jika ada dua orang lagi selain dirinya.

_ Splash! _

Air dingin menampar wajah Kyungsoo. 

Tersedak. Karena air tak sengaja masuk lewat hidung. Rasa perih membara hingga meski terpejam, air mata bisa mengalir.

Kyungsoo ketakutan. Situasi ini sungguh menakutkan bagi dirinya yang hanya orang biasa, tak pernah melatih kekuatan otot sekalipun.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan hingga ia disiksa dengan kejam seperti ini?

Kyungsoo bersumpah jika dia tak mempunyai musuh karena segala yang ia lakukan adalah melakukan hal baik. Apakah mereka penagih hutang? Tapi Kyungsoo yakin seumur hidup tak pernah berhutang pada siapapun. Ia tak mempunyai keluarga maupun kerabat dekat. Kecerobohan apa lagi yang ia perbuat? Atau apakah sisa nasib baiknya telah habis termakan petaka?

“Cepat katakan kau mempunyai misi apa?!” teriakan pria itu sungguh memekakkan telinga. 

Misi?

Kyungsoo hanyalah karyawan biasa. Pekerjaannya setiap hari selalu duduk di depan komputer dengan setumpuk berkas jadwal syuting. Mana dia tahu maksud misi yang sedang ditanyakan.

“Katakan!”

Pria asing itu menendang sesuatu di sekitar. 

“A-aku tak tahu misi apa yang kau ma-maksud. Aku hanya pekerja kantoran,” dengan tenggorokan kering Kyungsoo memaksa untuk berbicara meski dengan suara serak dan bergetar.

“Tak perlu berbohong! Kim Jongin membayarmu berapa untuk misi itu?! Aku ganti lima kali lipat! CEPAT JAWAB!!”

“Aku bersumpah tak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan.”

“Bagaimana mungkin kau berakting polos jika anak buah Jongin selalu mengawasimu!”

_ Bug! _

Pria itu memukul pipi Kyungsoo.

Mendadak ada bunyi sebuah benda pecah sangat keras. Pria itu sangat marah hingga urat nadi mencuat.

Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin gemetar. Tercium bau amis dari rembesan darah di sudut bibir. Mungkin disinilah garis ujung nasibnya.

“Kurung dia sampai mau membuka mulut!”

“Baik Tuan.”

“Awas saja Kim Jongin berani dia menolak penawaranku.”

Suara itu semakin lama semakin menjauh dan pintu tertutup menghentikan hembus angin segar menerpa.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak paham kemana arah pembicaraan. Satu nama tak asing yang terucap. Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat dimana sekiranya dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu?

#KFFdiRumahAja

Ceroboh adalah sifat alami Kyungsoo. Untung saja karena otak encer dan sikap terlalu baiknya, Kyungsoo bisa tetap bekerja sebagai salah satu karyawan stasiun televisi ternama. Jika tidak, pasti seumur hidup ia menjadi pengangguran.

Nomor 13 sering disebut nomor pembawa sial, mungkin tak berlaku di Korea dimana nomor 4 lebih menakutkan hingga banyak tempat tidak memasang nomor 4. Bisa dibilang kebetulan berlipat, nomor 13 malah selalu mengikuti Kyungsoo. 

Mulai dari sekolah selalu mendapatkan nomor absen ke 13. Kuliah pun ia mendapat nomor kamar asrama 13. Lalu saat sudah bekerja, ia menyewa apartemen dan mendapat kamar di lantai 13. Ditambah sekarang nomor ID karyawan, Kyungsoo bernomor 013130.

Kecerobohan selalu menjadi petaka tersendiri. Enggan Kyungsoo percaya, tapi sifat ceroboh Kyungsoo selalu berujung sial. Bahkan teman-temannya takjub Kyungsoo masih bisa bertahan hidup. Mereka mempunyai anggapan mungkin karena Kyungsoo tak pernah absen untuk ke gereja pasti Tuhan menyayanginya.

Kejadian paling parah saat Kyungsoo selesai mengantar teman sekantor yang mabuk berat. Lupa mengecek rute bus, ia turun di pemberhentian terakhir yang terletak di ujung perkotaan.

Jalanan sepi dan selama Kyungsoo menunggu, sama sekali tak ada kendaraan lewat. Mencoba menelepon jasa taksi, namun hanya suara operator karena sudah lewat jam operasional.

Berniat mencari penginapan terdekat, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo dihadang pria berpakaian compang-camping dan berwajah lusuh. Bau menyengat datang menghampiri. Pria lusuh itu menggenggam erat pergelangan Kyungsoo dan terus menariknya. Jelas saja Kyungsoo ketakutan. Entah bagaimana pria itu sangat kuat hingga mengungguli tenaga Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba ada sedan hitam yang berhenti dan muncul dua pria berpakaian rapi membantu Kyungsoo. Bahkan mereka sampai mengantarnya pulang. Mungkin itu sama dengan 100 kesialan banding 1 kemujuran yang Kyungsoo alami. Tapi hari-hari setelahnya entah bagaimana Kyungsoo kerap mendapat keberuntungan seperti sering mendapat bonus setiap ia pergi belanja dan mendapat bonus gaji. 

Kyungsoo kira kesialannya telah berakhir disana, namun kenyataan berbicara lain.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Di sebuah ruang kerja yang didominasi warna coklat dan hitam, terdapat sosok pria duduk di kursi angkuh mengenakan  _ vest _ berwarna hitam dengan kemeja abu berhias dasi merah garis hitam tengah fokus membuka satu persatu tumpukan map. Pahatan paras tampan memasang ekspresi serius membaca lembar demi lembar dengan bolpoin di ketukan pada meja pertanda konsentrasinya sedang tak terarah. Fokusnya seketika buyar teralih pada seseorang yang masuk ruangan seenaknya.

“Jongin! Aku sudah menemukan beberapa jejak Do Kyungsoo.” Sebagai ketua tim penyelidik, Kim Joonmyeon telah berhasil menemukan target setelah seharian penuh melakukan penelusuran dari ratusan rekaman CCTV.

Menghentikan segala pekerjaan, Jongin gesit mencermati penjabaran Joonmyeon yang tengah membawa tablet menayangkan rekaman CCTV di daerah swalayan. Video itu menunjukkan Kyungsoo yang hendak masuk ke swalayan, namun dihentikan oleh seorang anak kecil yang terlihat butuh bantuan. Mereka berdua berjalan masuk gang. Selang beberapa menit hanya ada anak kecil tadi lewat dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan tak ada Kyungsoo yang keluar dari gang tersebut.

“Aku sudah menonton berkali-kali rekaman cctv setelah ini tapi tidak ada rekaman Kyungsoo keluar gang. Aku juga sudah memeriksa rekaman cctv lain dan tak ada hasil.”

“Berikan tablet itu padaku.”

Joonmyeon menyerahkan tabletnya, membiarkan Jongin memutar video berulang-ulang.

“Apakah kau sudah memeriksa anak kecil itu?”

Jantung Joonmyeon hampir saja lepas menerima tatapan tajam dari Jongin. Meski mereka bersahabat, tapi jika urusan pekerjaan harus tetap bekerja dengan sempurna. 

_ Apakah Jongin ingin membunuh anak malang itu? _

Sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Joonmyeon segera memotong. “Anak itu berusia 7 tahun dan hanya anak sekolah dasar biasa yang tergiur dengan mainan lalu mengikuti rencana. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa pun—

“Joonmyeon hyung tenanglah. Aku tak pernah membunuh anak di bawah umur,” ujar Jongin yang paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Joonmyeon.

Menghela nafas lega, Joonmyeon melanjutkan laporan. “Aku sudah meminta Sehun untuk menelusuri jejak.”

Jika Joonmyeon melakukan pekerjaan menyelidik di dalam kantor, ada Sehun yang sering mendapat tugas lapangan. Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai ketangkasan bertarung hampir menyamai kebrutalan Jongin, Oh Sehun selalu tenang dalam setiap pertarungan. Dengan pistol sebagai senjata terakhir, ia mempunyai titik jitu tembakan 95% langsung bergerak mematikan lawan. Dengan otak seencer tumpahan air, strategi dan ketangkasan bertarung Sehun tiada lawan.

Hanya saja sikap sombongnya sering membuat dia mendapat hukuman oleh Jongin. Contoh kesombongannya itu seperti membiarkan anggota lain tak bisa turun tangan ikut menghajar musuh karena sebelum rekan ikut datang menyergap tapi lawan sudah terkapar tak berdaya dihabisi oleh Sehun sendirian. Paling parah Sehun sering menolak pekerjaan yang ia anggap remeh dan lebih senang bermalas-malasan bermain game  _ Animal Crossing _ yang menjadi kegemarannya saat ini.

Bertarung seperti hobi mengasyikkan, tapi Oh Sehun sebenarnya hanyalah seorang  _ softboy _ . Bahkan Sehun pernah menangis karena tak diizinkan memelihara anjing. Tentu saja hanya Jongin dan Joonmyeon yang tahu kelemahan Sehun. 

“Sehun menemukan rumah kosong yang telah ia intai beberapa hari ini dan Hyukdo beserta pengawalnya selalu keluar masuk rumah kosong itu.”

“Hyukdo?” tanya ulang Jongin untuk memastikan.

“Iya. Setelah bulan lalu kita menolak penawaran, mereka sepertinya gencar mencari cela untuk menghancurkan kita. Minggu lalu saja mereka membunuh dua anak buahmu.”

Hyukdo sebenarnya adalah saingan sejak ayah Jongin masih memimpin, tapi usaha Hyukdo mengalami krisis sehingga terus memohon agar Jongin mau bekerja sama. Tatapan Jongin berubah dingin, rahangnya terkatup rapat dengan urat amarah mencuat. Sungguh keterlaluan! Berani sekali dia menggunakan cara kotor. Tanpa sadar Jongin meremas  _ stylus pen _ hingga patah. 

Si pemilik tablet—Joonmyeon- menahan desis keprihatinan karena ia harus segera memesan  _ stylus pen _ yang baru setelah ini.

“Kita sergap rumah itu!”

“Sekarang?” Otak Joonmyeon masih belum fokus karena nasib naas stylus _ pen- _ nya. Tapi begitu Jongin hampir bersiap melempar tablet, Joonmyeon sigap merebut tablet telah ia anggap sebagai anak emas sambil berseru, “Ba-baik aku akan segera menyiapkan pasukan—

“Tidak! Aku sendiri yang kesana.” Sudah dua hari Kyungsoo disekap, Jongin tak ingin membuang waktu lagi.

“APA?!!”

Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini akan ada hujan badai! Atau mungkin akan ada gunung meletus?

Otak Joonmyeon memikirkan bencana apa yang terjadi esok. Sebab, Jongin amat sangat jarang terjun langsung kelapangan. Bahkan pria itu jarang menunjukkan wajahnya di depan umum karena selalu Joonmyeon yang dianggap sebagai muka dari ketua Mafia. 

“Panggil saja Sehun untuk menemaniku! Karena aku ingin semua selesai secepat kilat tanpa cacat.”

Hanya masalah penculikan sepele orang yang bahkan tak pernah Joonmyeon lihat secara langsung, Jongin sendiri yang turun tangan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu siapa?

#KFFdiRumahAja

Lampu redup tergantung di atas kamar mandi kumuh, hanya itulah penerangan yang Kyungsoo miliki tak mampu menerangi seluruh ruangan yang terlihat begitu kotor tak terawat. 

Pengap. Jendela tertutup rapat, tidak ada sela lubang melihat matahari. Hari pun tak bisa pasti terhitung sudah berapa lama ia menjadi tawanan.

Penutup mata dan tali pengikat telah lepas diganti kaki kanan terborgol besi berkarat. Hanya dua buah roti bungkus dan sebotol air sehari mampu membuatnya bertahan hidup.

Di situasi seperti ini termasuk dalam kategori sial atau beruntung Kyungsoo masih bisa bernafas?

Hanya berani duduk di dekat kamar mandi bau, Kyungsoo tak berani bergerak untuk mencari tombol lampu mengingat kemarin ada barang pecah yang tak tahu pecahan kaca itu tersebar dimana. 

Setiap hari ia di siksa. Sudut bibir memar meninggalkan luka pukul. Sekujur tubuh lebam terasa begitu perih. Kemeja yang awalnya berwarna putih kini lusuh oleh sisa warna darah dan tanah mengering.

Berulang kali Kyungsoo mendapat pukulan dan hantaman karena tak memberi detail informasi yang mereka harapkan. Kyungsoo selalu menjawab tak tahu apa pun dan memang ia tak tahu sama sekali misi apa yang mereka maksud.

Tak ada yang Kyungsoo harapkan untuk datang menyelamatkannya. Tak berani terlalu melambungkan harapan untuk bisa keluar dengan selamat. Sudah banyak air mata yang terkuras hingga tak mampu lagi untuk dia menangis. Kelopak mata pun sudah begitu terasa berat sekedar terbuka.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Tanpa berniat bersembunyi ataupun berlindung, dengan kepercayaan-diri tinggi Jongin melangkah mendekati pintu yang dikawal empat orang penjaga berbadan kekar. Tak perlu menggunakan tenaga penuh, Jongin menendang perut kawanan penjaga itu hingga terjengkang jatuh. Jongin terus bergerak masuk lebih dalam, sisa penjaga yang menghalang ia percayakan pada Sehun.

Tujuan utama Jongin hanya satu, mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. 

_ Dor!  _

Peluru mulai lepas, pertarungan kian memanas. Mengambil batu sebesar genggaman tangan di sekitar, Jongin melemparkan tepat ke arah kepala dan detik itu juga si penembak terkapar. 

Sehun takjub dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya. Ia yang baru bekerja dengan Jongin selama 5 tahun, sama sekali belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat aksi bos besarnya bertarung secara langsung. 

Sehun dulunya adalah anak buah musuh Jongin, sebuah nasib baik ia bisa mendapat kesempatan bergabung dengan Jongin. Meski sempat ragu namun pilihannya untuk menjadi anjing penyerang Jongin, itu bukanlah pilihan yang buruk mengingat apa yang telah ia peroleh saat ini berkali lipat lebih baik dari pekerjaan lama yang bagai pengemis harus membunuh orang baru berkesempatan mendapat makan. 

Meski jarang menunjukkan diri, julukan harimau mengamuk pantas disandang Jongin. Kecepatan selongsong peluru seolah dapat mudah dilihat, berkali-kali Jongin sukses bisa menghindar. Walau tak membawa senjata ditangan, namun benda berserakan di sekitar bisa menjadi senjata mematikan jika sudah berada di genggaman Kim Jongin. 

Pernah Sehun mendengar jika sejak bayi Jongin sudah di didik bagai predator mematikan oleh sang ayah. Menakutkan. Sehun bersumpah ia tak akan pernah lagi berani membantah perintah Jongin.

Tak mengeluarkan setetes keringat pun Jongin telah menghabisi hampir seluruh penjagaan. Ya, hampir. Jongin menyisakan satu musuh yang berdiri menodong pistol ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan. Kaki gemetar seolah ia bisa kapan pun kencing di celana. 

“Aku akan membebaskanmu dengan catatan—Jongin melangkah santai mendekat tanpa mengenal rasa takut. 

Dengan mudahnya ia mengambil pistol. Memasukkan telunjuknya ke tungkai kendali dan bermain memutar-mutarkan pistol. 

–cepat beritahu dimana kau menyekap Kyungsoo!”

“D-di lantai du-dua ujung lorong kiri.” 

“Aku beri kau kesempatan untuk lari. Bilang pada Hyukdo untuk melawanku secara langsung besok lusa, jika tidak—

Jongin mengetukkan ujung pistol tiga kali ke kepala penjaga yang masih tersisa itu. 

–jika tidak aku akan membantai markas kalian. Cam kan itu.”

Melempar pistol yang ia pegang kepada Sehun, Jongin bergegas berlari menuju tangga dan mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo!!” Jongin terus meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo berharap setidaknya Kyungsoo menyahut. Diujung ada satu-satunya kamar yang tertutup. 

Mendobrak pintu, atensi Jongin terpusat pada sosok menunduk lunglai bersandar tembok. Ruangan ini begitu pengap dan bau. Mencari tombol lampu, Jongin terperanjat melihat seberapa kumuhnya ruangan ini. Pecahan kaca, kursi patah berserakan hanya bungkus roti dan botol plastik kosong tertata rapi disanding rantai yang melingkar di pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo.

Tak ada kunci di sekitar, Jongin menyuruh Sehun menembak rantai hingga patah.

Jongin bersimpuh mencoba membuat Kyungsoo tersadar. Rasa panik menyeruak saat ia menyentuh kulit dingin dan melihat lebam wajah Kyungsoo. Denyut nadi Kyungsoo melemah membuat kecemasan Jongin menyeruak. Bos mafia itu sigap menggendong Kyungsoo, “Sehun cepat siapkan mobil!”

Seperti tak mengenal kata lelah setelah pertarungan sengit dengan belasan pengawal, Jongin berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membunuh Hyukdo perlahan dengan tangan kosong.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Aroma lemon segar menyapa indra penciuman Kyungsoo yang perlahan membuka mata. Terang sinar lampu di langit-langit membuatnya menyipitkan mata dan mengernyit. Sudah berapa lama ia tak menikmati indahnya cahaya?

Membuat jangkau pandangan lebih luas dan akhirnya Kyungsoo tersadar jika ini adalah tempat asing. Tempat asing yang amat sangat layak huni. 

Sempat terbersit apakah ia sudah berada di surga? Namun khayalan sirna seketika nyeri mendera saat mencoba menggerakkan tubuh. 

Menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling. Meski hanya sekilas, Kyungsoo yakin jika semua furnitur yang berada di kamar yang luas—lebih luas dari dua kali lipat seluruh unit apartemennya- semua bukanlah barang murahan. Kamar bernuansa warna krem dan coklat terlihat sangat klasik dan berkelas.

_ Cklek! _

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu dan saat itu juga pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok pria berkacamata mengenakan jas putih nampak terkejut melihatnya. Sebelum Kyungsoo menyapa, pria itu terlebih dulu berbalik pergi.

Dari jas putih yang dikenakan nampaknya pria tadi adalah seorang dokter? Tapi mengapa ia malah pergi dan bukannya mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo?

Derap langkah cepat terdengar, muncul sosok pria lain mengenakan  _ vest suits  _ hitam dengan lengan kemeja biru dilipat hingga siku. Meski nampak kacau dengan rambut acaknya, pesona pria itu begitu tampan sukses membuat Kyungsoo terpukau. Aura kewibawaan menguar dari pria itu sangat kental bak feromon dominan. Terbukti dari beberapa pria lain berbaris rapi di belakang hanya diam berdiri patuh dan tak ada yang berani menatap kerahnya.

Siapa mereka?

Kesadaran Kyungsoo terasa masih terhisap dalam belum mengapung ke permukaan. 

Pria tampan itu memanggil nama Kyungsoo, menyentuh lengan dan wajahnya yang masih tersisa bekas ruam yang belum sepenuhnya memudar. Ekspresi kekhawatiran pria itu entah bagaimana bisa menghangatkan hati Kyungsoo, merasa sedang diberi perhatian lebih. 

Perlahan Kyungsoo mencoba mengeluarkan suara lirih. Mengucap kata air saja bagai dihantam ribuan jarum menusuk leher. Keringnya tenggorokan serta pipi yang entah bagaimana terasa tebal dan kaku. Untung saja kata air kedua, pria itu paham. 

Ia langsung sigap menuang air dalam gelas dan meminumnya langsung. 

Apa?

Meminumnya langsung?

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo melebar kala pria itu mendekat dan menyokong bahunya. Tanpa disangka pria itu menciumnya. Tak ada daya untuk Kyungsoo menolak, pria itu gesit menempelkan bibir mereka.

Berawal dari ciuman lembut, ibu jari pria itu mendorong dagu Kyungsoo. Di sela bibir yang terbuka, perlahan air mengalir melewati kerongkongan Kyungsoo. Tak bisa Kyungsoo hitung berapa kali pria itu mengulang cara minum dari mulut ke mulut, tapi kesejukan menghampiri dan kesadaran Kyungsoo bak tanah kering telah tersiram air hujan.

Bahkan Kyungsoo baru sadar jika ada selang infus yang tertempel di punggung tangan kirinya.

Dengan bantuan pria yang menolongnya itu, akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil duduk dengan bantal selembut bulu angsa menyamankan punggung. Pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang, menatapnya dengan tenang dan penuh kesabaran seolah menunggu Kyungsoo mengucapkan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata, wajah tampan itu tak asing. Namun bagaimana bisa ia melupakan nama pria itu. Menggali ingatan lebih dalam, Kyungsoo teringat dua sosok pria yang menolongnya sebulan yang lalu. Pria yang ada di hadapannya adalah Jongin!

Lebih mengingat wajah daripada nama, mungkin itu kebiasaan Kyungsoo. Pantas saja ia tak mengingat nama Jongin, terlebih mereka belum pernah berkenalan secara langsung hanya dari panggilan rekan Jongin.

“Jongin-sshi?” dengan ragu Kyungsoo memanggil nama pria itu.

Sekilas ada pijar kebahagiaan yang tersorot dari rubi coklat Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa memastikan kebenaran itu toh mereka masih tergolong orang asing.

“Kau mengingatku?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ingin ia tersenyum namun sungguh kulit pipinya masih kaku. “Kau menolongku lagi, untuk kedua kalinya— Kyungsoo mendesis karena terlalu banyak berbicara. Kyungsoo tersentak tiba-tiba Jongin mengelus pipinya lagi.

“Apakah tubuhmu masih terasa nyeri?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Badannya terasa tak nyaman, belum leluasa untuk digerakkan. Mata terpejam menikmati sapuan telapak tangan Jongin yang baru ia sadari terasa dingin membuat sejuk ruam pipi. Sikap lembut Jongin meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo.

Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat, Kyungsoo seperti kucing yang sedang bermanja. “Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk terus berbicara. Lebam di pipimu belum sepenuhnya pulih.”

Kembali Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin menghentikan gerak tangan dan menariknya. Membalik badan, Jongin meminta dokter yang dipanggil Jongdae memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo dan melepas infus. 

“Sebaiknya Kyungsoo makan makanan yang mudah dicerna. Ini aku beri vitamin dan obat pereda nyeri hmm Jongin ikut aku sebentar.”

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongdae, Jongin meminta Jongdae untuk menunggu sebentar. “Siapkan air hangat,” perintah Jongin. Sigap salah satu pelayan melangkah ke kamar mandi dalam yang berada di pojok kiri. Secara bergantian Jongin membagi tugas kepada pelayan yang lain menyiapkan pakaian dan makanan.

Jongin mengantar Jongdae keluar kamar. Jongdae memberi sebuah botol sambil berkata, “Aku beri beberapa kapsul obat penenang semisal Kyungsoo sulit tidur. Gunakan ini hanya pada saat situasi mendesak atau lebih baik tidak mengonsumsinya karena bisa mengakibatkan ketergantungan.”

Jongin hanya membalas dengan deheman lalu kembali masuk kamar, sedangkan Jongdae memilih untuk kembali bertugas. Karena selain menjadi seorang dokter, Jongdae juga salah satu mata-mata kelas elite yang Jongin miliki.

Dahi Jongin berkerut begitu melangkah masuk kamar. Emosinya mendidih melihat Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi tak nyaman saat para pelayan membujuknya untuk mandi, Jongin berseru. “Kalian pergi sekarang juga! Biar aku yang memandikan Kyungsoo."

Bak menghindar terkaman singa, dua pelayan itu terbirit meninggalkan kamar sembari berulang kali memohon ampun.

Kemarahan Jongin langsung teredam melihat seberapa rapuhnya Kyungsoo sekarang. “Kyungsoo?” Suara Jongin melembut, bergerak mendekat pada Kyungsoo. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“A-aku ingin ma-mandi sendiri.”

“Tapi berdiri pun kau masih belum sanggup. Aku takut jika kau terjatuh di kamar mandi.”

Bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak resah. Memang benar yang Jongin ucapkan, tubuhnya masih nyeri untuk digerakkan. 

“Kau malu?”

Kyungsoo memberi anggukan kecil sebelum ia menunduk dengan daun telinga memerah.

“Hmm sebenarnya aku yang menyeka tubuh dan mengganti pakaianmu ketika kau masih belum sadar.”

Wajah Kyungsoo kian memerah. Tak mau banyak berkelit, Kyungsoo pun pasrah. Begitu hati-hati Jongin menggendong dan membatu melepas pakaian. Kini Kyungsoo tengah berada di dalam  _ bathtub _ beraroma  _ chamomile _ yang menenangkan serta kehangatan air yang mampu merelaksasi otot Kyungsoo.

“Bisakah kau bersandar di ujung dan mendongak? Aku bantu kau mencuci rambut.”

Sungguh bagi Kyungsoo ini seperti perawatan spa kelas eksekutif. Jongin begitu lihai memberi pijatan lembut di kepala. Tapi tunggu sebentar, ada hal penting yang terlupa.

“Jongin-sshi, umm terima kasih banyak sudah menyelamatkanku.” Setelah menunggu beberapa detik tak ada balasan dari Jongin, Kyungsoo lanjut bertanya. “Omong-omong yang menculikku sebenarnya mereka siapa?”

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Jongin, “Maaf, gara-gara aku kau ikut terjerumus dan mengalami bahaya. Mereka mengira kau salah satu anak buahku yang sedang menjalankan misi.”

“Mengapa gara-gara kau? Bukankah kita baru pernah bertemu sekali? Bagaimana bisa mereka mengira aku adalah anak buahmu?” 

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bergulir terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo, semakin membuat Jongin merasa bersalah. Karena posisi Kyungsoo membelakangi Jongin, ia melewatkan sirat penyesalan yang terlukis di paras tampan itu.

Ada satu rahasia yang Jongin sembunyikan, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengungkap semua. Kyungsoo sangat berjasa dalam hidup Jongin dan ia tak sanggup melukainya lebih dari ini. Jongin ingin lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyungsoo bisa menilai seberapa tulus perasaannya.

Selesai membilas rambut Kyungsoo, Jongin berdiri mengambil handuk bersih. “Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang mafia. Setelah kejadian aku menolongmu malam itu, aku meminta salah satu anak buahku untuk diam-diam mengawasimu agar tidak terjadi hal yang serupa.” Sebenarnya ada alasan lain, namun untuk sementara lebih baik seperti ini. Jongin takut jika terlalu terus terang, Kyungsoo akan takut padanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya, “Kau mengkhawatirkanku sampai sejauh itu? Kau sangat baik hati, Jongin-sshi.”

Jongin mengerjapkan mata, ia tak percaya jika Kyungsoo sepolos itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak terlihat ketakutan sedikit pun saat Jongin bilang bahwa dia seorang mafia. Diraihnya tangan Kyungsoo untuk ia genggam. “Aku bukan orang baik. Aku yang telah membuatmu celaka. Maafkan aku, karena tindakanku itu malah menjadikanmu target musuh. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah padamu.” Jongin bersimpuh dan menunduk. Tindakan yang belum pernah ia lakukan pada siapapun bahkan kepada mendiang ayahnya sekalipun Jongin bersimpuh merendah diri.

“Jongin-sshi semua sudah berlalu. Kau menyelamatkanku, bukan? Itu sudah cukup. Pada dasarnya saja aku selalu mendapat kesialan, aku anggap itu memang nasib buruk seperti biasa.” Kyungsoo menekuk lutut hingga menyentuh dada dan memeluk dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Jongin membuat gerik jika ia baik-baik saja.

Ucapan singkat yang terdengar tak ada beban membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung. Apakah semudah itu ia dimaafkan? Tak ada rasa marah sedikitpun yang Kyungsoo rasakan? Namun saat ia mendongakkan kepala, Jongin terpaku melihat senyuman tulus Kyungsoo.  _ Eyesmile  _ cantik dengan bibir tebal membentuk hati. Jongin memberanikan diri mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo. “Terima kasih.”

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu, Jongin-sshi. Sebelumnya tak ada satupun orang yang peduli padaku apalagi mengkhawatirkanku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu, menutupi rasa kesepian hati. Dibantu Jongin untuk berdiri, Kyungsoo sigap menutup kejantanannya.

Jongin mengulum bibir menahan tawa, berusaha menghargai Kyungsoo. Memfokuskan diri mengenakan  _ bathrobe  _ pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengusap rambut basah lalu bergerak mengusap kaki Kyungsoo. 

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mencicit ucapan terima kasih, suaranya mengecil karena rasa malunya sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Ia bagai seorang pangeran yang dilayani oleh pelayan pribadi. Kyungsoo merasa begitu spesial dengan semua perlakuan Jongin. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seberharga ini.

“Apakah kau ingin mencoba berjalan? Aku akan menuntunmu.”

Dengan tumpuan genggam tangan kanan Jongin yang menjaga dari belakang, Kyungsoo mulai mencoba melangkah perlahan. Berakhir duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di sanding piyama yang terlipat rapi. 

“Itu piyama dan celana dalam baru-

“Aku akan pakai sendiri,” Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin, meraih piyama itu untuk menutupi wajah merahnya. Mana mungkin membiarkan Jongin memakaikan baju untuknya.

Senyum kembali terpulas di wajah Jongin. Tak disangka Kyungsoo sangat pemalu. “Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengambil makanan untukmu.”

“Terima kasih,” ucap Kyungsoo tulus menatap Jongin di balik piyama.

Setelah menunggu Jongin menutup pintu, Kyungsoo gesit memakai baju. Mandi dengan air hangat sukses mengembalikan elastisitas ototnya. Meski masih terasa nyeri namun ia berusaha melawan rasa sakit itu. Tak baik jika terus menerus merepotkan Jongin. 

Memperhatikan sekeliling, Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung karena tak ada jendela kamar ini. Terpaksa ia mencari jam dinding untuk menilik waktu, namun fokus Kyungsoo terpatri pada payung yang menempel lurus pada dinding. Untuk apa payung ditempelkan di dinding? 

Apakah payung itu sebagai pajangan? Atau payung spesial bagi Jongin?

Rasa penasaran memuncak, Kyungsoo mengayun kaki lebih mendekati payung itu. Dilihat seksama payung berwarna biru tua itu terlihat lusuh termakan usia. Tergantung kertas berlapis plastik di gagangnya. Kyungsoo hendak membaca tulisan itu namun suara Jongin mengejutkannya.

“Apakah kau ingat payung itu?”

Reflek Kyungsoo membalik badan dengan tangan menggaruk leher salah satu tanda jika Kyungsoo merasa tak enak hati telah seenaknya mengusik privasi Jongin. “Maaf aku sudah lancang.”

“Anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri,” ujar Jongin ramah..

Kyungsoo meringis tetap tak enak hati, “Um tadi kau bertanya apa?”

“Tidak,” Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengungkap semua. “Makanan sudah siap, lebih baik kau memakannya selagi masih hangat.”

Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo duduk di meja kerja. Hanya meja itu yang tinggi untuk memudahkan Kyungsoo makan daripada meja sofa yang rendah. Sebenarnya ada meja makan di rumah ini, tapi itu di lantai bawah. Jongin tak ingin Kyungsoo kelelahan untuk naik turun tangga.

“Apakah ini kamarmu, Jongin-sshi?” tanya Kyungsoo sembari menikmati bubur abalone.

“Bisakah kau memanggilku hyung?”

Tanpa membuat perdebatan Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Jongin. Saking gemasnya melihat Kyungsoo begitu penurut, tangan Jongin gatal mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Si pemilik rambut hanya terkekeh lucu. 

“Ya. Ini kamarku,” jawab Jongin. 

“Sewaktu aku masih belum sadar dan tidur disini, Jongin hyung tidur dimana?”

Sudut bibir Jongin berkedut menahan sensasi menyenangkan sewaktu Kyungsoo memanggilnya ‘hyung’. “Maaf tanpa persetujuanmu, aku tidur di sampingmu.”

“Tidak, hyung. Jangan minta maaf. Inikan kamarmu, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf sudah merepotkan.”

Jongin sedikit membungkuk merendahkan badan. Menangkup pipi pria mungil dihadapannya. “Sudah sering kau minta maaf hari ini, tolong jangan sungkan kepadaku. Mengerti?”

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk. Bibirnya membisu terlalu terpukau dengan jarak yang memisahkan wajah mereka berdua. Sungguh Tuhan begitu Mulia menciptakan sosok manusia setampan dan sebaik Jongin.

“Aku senang kau tinggal disini dan berada di sisiku.”

Ucapan manis Jongin tak ayal membuat Kyungsoo merona. 

“Nah sekarang kau habiskan makananmu lalu minum obat ini. Untuk lebih mempercepat proses pemulihan. Pasti kau ketakutan saat disekap mereka bukan?”

Dengan menggebu Kyungsoo mengangguk, “Aku sungguh heran mengapa mereka begitu keras kepala. Aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa tapi mereka tak percaya dan terus memukulku.” 

Meski pilu mendengar cerita Kyungsoo, Jongin terhibur mendengar gerutuannya. Sangat menggemaskan. Pribadi Kyungsoo sungguh menarik.

“Dalam organisasi mafia tidak ada seseorang pun yang mempercayai perkataan. Mereka mengamati, melaksanakan perintah dan menilai, itu adalah patokan kepercayaan kami. Daripada nyawa, kami lebih menjunjung tinggi harga diri.”

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut dengan mata menatap lurus ke arah Jongin mencari titik kebohongan, namun yang ia dapat tatapan sendu dan senyum tipis. “Tapi... bisakah aku mempercayakan diriku padamu?”

“Tentu, aku berjanji kejadian itu tak akan pernah terulang lagi.” Ujar Jongin dengan raut penuh keyakinan.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa tinggal di rumah Jongin. Selama Hyukdo masih berkeliaran bebas, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk tetap tinggal disini. Untuk masalah kamar, karena Kyungsoo merasa malu tidur sekamar dengan Jongin, ia diizinkan menempati kamar kosong yang mempunyai pintu sambungan dengan kamar Jongin.

Jongin telah membantu Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan jatah cuti di kantor. Bahkan Jongin membelikan baju serta ponsel tipe terbaru. Sebagai seorang tuan rumah, Jongin sangatlah memanjakan tamu. 

Baru Kyungsoo ketahui jika rumah yang ia tempati sebenarnya adalah markas pusat. Bagaimana bisa disebut markas, Kyungsoo sendiri belum bisa memastikannya. Setelah berkali-kali dia berkeliling hanya ada 2 lantai yang sama sekali tak ada jendela luar. Hanya ada 4 kamar di lantai atas untuk Jongin, Sehun, Joonmyeon dan untuknya. Pas. Sedangkan di lantai bawah selain kamar para pelayan, seluruhnya adalah ruangan tanpa sekat biasanya untuk bersantai menyatu dengan dapur dan meja makan.

Kyungsoo sempat berpikir bahwa ada seseorang sebelumnya yang menempati kamar yang ia pakai. Namun Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak bertanya karena dia hanya menumpang disini, sudah cukup bersyukur telah mendapat perlindungan. 

Bangunan markas ini berbentuk seperti kubus persegi panjang berjumlah 7 lantai, bayangkan kubus dalam kubus dan inilah tempat teraman di seluruh dunia. Ada elevator pengecoh jika tidak memasukkan password mereka akan menuju lantai kantor tempat anggota lain bekerja. Jika mencoba mengetik password dan salah... elevator akan langsung menuju ke lantai bawah tanah dimana ada lima serigala buas menanti. Karena lantai bawah tanah adalah penjara para pembangkang. Mereka memilih berada di dalam sel daripada dimakan serigala liar.

Itu semua kesimpulan penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh Sehun. Menjelaskan setiap detail seolah agen properti. Pria itu adalah satu-satunya teman Kyungsoo di sini. Jongin sangat sibuk gencar turun tangan mencari Hyukdo sampai sekarang masih tidak berani menunjukkan batang hidung.

Sedikit banyak Kyungsoo mulai mengenal Jongin. Dilihat dari penampilan, Jongin tak nampak seperti laki-laki yang berusia tiga puluh tahunan. Pria yang sangat mapan merupakan salah satu mafia terkenal di Korea Selatan. Julukan penerus Naga negeri gingseng itu, mampu melebarkan sayap sampai negeri asing. Meskipun pekerjaan mafia adalah tindakan ilegal, tak jarang pemerintah Korea secara rahasia meminta bantuan. Bisnis ekspor impor ia gunakan sebagai kamuflase. Hanya sebatas itu, Kyungsoo tak berani bertanya lebih.

“Kau tak takut dengan Jongin?” tanya Sehun penasaran. Mereka sedang makan malam berdua di meja makan, menikmat  _ kimchi jjigae _ buatan Kyungsoo yang sangat lezat. Sebenarnya Sehun lebih muda empat tahun dari Kyungsoo, memang dasar tabiat Sehun yang lebih memandang senioritas daripada usia. 

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan yang Kyungsoo pasang, Sehun melanjut. “Seharusnya kau melihat secara langsung seberapa buasnya Jongin hyung bertarung untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dia itu mafia kelas kakap paling berbahaya di Korea, semisal kau memecahkan barang kesukaannya saja tanganmu akan langsung ditebas!” Sehun menakuti dengan akting bak aktor Hollywood.

“Benarkah itu?”

“Tentu saja benar! Kau tak sadar? Setiap pelayan disini tak ada yang tahan lama-lama berada di dekat Jongin.”

“Tapi tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja menginjak jam tangan Jongin.”

Sehun langsung pucat pasi. “Apa kau bilang?”

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo seceroboh itu. Apalagi menyangkut barang Jongin! Tak ada satupun barang milik Jongin bernilai murah. Terlebih jam tangan itu dirancang istimewa hanya ada satu di dunia. Jongin memesan secara khusus ke kantor pusat Gucci. “La-lalu jam tangan itu masih berfungsi?”

“Hmm jarum jam tangan itu masih bergerak tapi kaca pelindungnya pecah.”

Roh Sehun bagai melayang meninggalkan tubuh pucatnya. “Ce-cepat kau sembunyikan jam itu sekarang! Oh tidak! Tidak! Jongin pasti akan menyuruhku mencarinya! Aduh bagaimana ini—

“Sehun tenanglah, Jongin sudah tahu. Dia melihat kejadian secara langsung. Tadi pagi saat Jongin sedang minum kopi, aku tak sengaja menyenggol jam tangan yang berada di meja dan menginjaknya.”

Sehun membatu mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

“Apakah itu jam penting?” Kyungsoo kebingungan.

“La-lalu Jongin bilang apa?”

“Jongin bilang hanya kaca yang pecah bisa diganti lalu dia tersenyum dan mengusak rambutku.”

“APA?! Di-dia— APA!?”

“Oh Sehun cukup!”

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara langkah kaki. Tubuhnya seolah terus menyusut seiring Jongin mendekat dengan ekspresi seekor harimau memojokkan mangsa.

“Jongin hyung, kau sudah pulang! Kau mendengar semua pembicaraan kami?” dengan ceria Kyungsoo menyapa mendapat acungan jempol imajiner dari Sehun karena berhasil mengalihkan atensi Jongin.

Pemandangan selanjutnya mampu membuat Sehun melongo melihat Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo. 

Apakah ada hal yang terlewat selama bersama?

“Ya. Aku mendengar semua dan aku cukup terhibur melihat ekspresi Sehun.” Sudut bibir Jongin menyeringai mengejek Sehun yang langsung menunduk. “Hmm aku juga penasaran kenapa kau tak takut padaku?” Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dengan niatan untuk menggoda Kyungsoo.

“Jongin hyung selalu baik padaku dan itu aku merasakannya secara langsung bukan seperti buah bibir yang beredar di luar sana. Aku percaya jika Jongin hyung adalah orang baik.” Senyum lebar terpasang menyiratkan seberapa puasnya menjawab seolah itu hanyalah pertanyaan sepele.

Kepuasan bukan hanya dirasakan Kyungsoo. Kini Jongin terbahak. Kyungsoo sangat polos. “Baru kali ini ada orang yang menganggapku baik. Kau tahu bukan jika aku telah membunuh ratusan orang?”

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit mencoba berpikir secara rasional, “Hmm Jongin hyung membunuh orang karena orang itu salah bukan? Tak ada asap kalau tak ada api.”

Jongin mengulurkan tangan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo, “Terima kasih. Setidaknya hanya kau di dunia ini yang menganggap aku orang baik, itu sudah cukup membuatku senang.”

Ada rahasia masa lalu yang Jongin sembunyikan, itu yang ada di benak Kyungsoo. Namun ia menahan diri untuk bertanya.

“Kalian makan apa?” Kini Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“ _ Kimchi jjigae _ !” Akhirnya eksistensi Sehun muncul kembali. “Kyungsoo yang memasak ini! Sangat enak!” Sehun sedang dalam proses memperbaiki image karena tadi ketahuan menggosip bosnya. Naasnya respon Jongin berbanding terbalik.

“Kemana para pelayan? Mengapa kalian membiarkan Kyungsoo memasak sendiri?” 

Mendengar amukan Jongin, para pelayan panik ketakutan berbaris rapi menghadap.

“Jongin hyung!” Kyungsoo berdiri di depan barisan pelayan, menghadap Jongin. “Aku sendiri yang ingin memasak, bukan salah mereka.” Wajah Kyungsoo berkerut memohon. 

“Apa maksudmu?” Nama bicara Jongin langsung melembut begitu menatap Kyungsoo. 

“Memasak adalah hobiku dan umm disini aku bosan jadi aku memasak  _ Kimchi jjigae _ yang mudah.” Pandangan Kyungsoo bergerak resah. Melirik Sehun, tak dapat diandalkan. Dia malah mengangkat tangan, menyerah untuk menghadapi amukan Jongin. “Umm.. Apakah Jongin hyung ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan mencoba untuk memasaknya.”

“Bolehkah?”

“Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati.” 

Keadaan sudah tenang, para pelayan dan Sehun menghembuskan napas lega luar biasa.

“Kelihatannya kalian sedang bersenang-senang.” Joonmyeon terkejut dengan situasi hangat yang ia lihat. Tangan pria berkacamata itu penuh dengan tiga tumpuk kardus sepatu dan dua buah tas kantor.

Bersenang-senang matamu! Batin Sehun menggerutu. “Kau membeli sepatu baru, hyung?”

“Iya. Ada seri terbaru dan kemarin aku berhasil memesannya sebelum  _ sold out _ .” Selain hobi aneh Sehun bermain game, tangan kanan Jongin itu mempunyai hobi yang lebih aneh yaitu mengoleksi  _ ugly shoes _ padahal keseharian pria itu selalu memakai pantofel. 

“Oh ya, ini.” Joonmyeon meletakkan sebuah tas kantor hitam di atas meja makan, “Sanghyuk menemukan tas itu setelah menggeledah rumah tempat Kyungsoo disekap.”

“Tas kantorku,” ujar Kyungsoo sambil membuka tas hitam itu.

“Aku telah memeriksanya. Sepertinya masih lengkap. Ada id card, atm dan sejenisnya masih ada. Kau cek saja. Jika ada yang hilang sepertinya kau harus merelakannya,” kata Joonmyeon datar.

“Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih Joonmyeon hyung.”

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk.

“Joonmyeon hyung, apakah kau sudah makan malam?” tanya Kyungsoo mencoba untuk beramah tamah. 

“Aku sudah makan,” ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju tangga.

“Selamat beristirahat hyung.”

Jongin menghela nafas melihat Kyungsoo yang murung. Dasar Kim Joonmyeon. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan Kyungsoo.

Sikap Joonmyeon kepada Kyungsoo masih sangat canggung. Pria yang Jongin anggap sebagai kakak itu selalu bertindak terlalu hati-hati, hingga sering mempunyai kecurigaan berlebih. Tak seperti Sehun yang blak-blakan. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Kyungsoo-ya, adakah sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Jika kau bosan dan ingin membeli sesuatu, katakan saja padaku.” tanya Jongin begitu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo masih belum terbiasa melihat pemandangan tubuh basah setengah telanjang Jongin. Otot dada dan abs tampak seperti hidangan segar. Terlebih bisep tercetak kekar kala Jongin mengusak rambut basahnya. Sungguh beruntung nasib handuk pendek melingkar di panggul. 

Bodoh! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Do Kyungsoo!

Rutinitasnya setelah Jongin pulang adalah menemaninya. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman berbincang dengan Jongin dan menceritakan segala hal. 

Dengan santai Jongin berjalan menuju Kyungsoo yang telah menyiapkan celana piyama duduk di tepi ranjang. Satu rahasia kecil yang Kyungsoo ketahui, Jongin hanya tidur menggunakan celana piyama, tanpa atasan dan tanpa celana dalam. 

“Tidak perlu, Jongin hyung. Keseharianku biasanya hanya ke kantor dan di rumah saja tak ada yang spesial.” Kyungsoo langsung memejamkan mata setelah Jongin meraih celana. 

“Hobi selain memasak misalnya?”

“Aku sudah cukup terhibur dengan kecerewetan Sehun beserta gamenya, karena itu aku tak merasa bosan.” 

Jongin terkekeh lalu duduk di sisi Kyungsoo. Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo terlihat ingin mengatakan suatu hal penting, “Hyukdo sudah kubunuh.”

Pupil mata Kyungsoo membesar dengan mulut menganga. Fakta itu begitu mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutan, mata bulatnya menelisik tubuh Jongin. “Apakah kau terluka, hyung?”

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo menunjukkan seberapa pedulinya ia pada Jongin dan tentu saja Jongin sangat senang mendengar itu. “Aku baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo. Hyukdo itu hanyalah pria tua yang sok berkuasa tapi tak bisa bertarung.”

“Syukurlah. Kalau begitu apakah sudah aman bagiku untuk melakukan keseharian seperti biasa?”

Jongin berdesis, “Meski kau sudah bisa bebas diluar sana, tapi aku ingin kau tetap disini menemaniku.”

Kyungsoo menghindari tatapan memohon Jongin. Ia ingin tetap berada disini, tapi ia rindu melakukan aktivitasnya. Lagipula Kyungsoo tak ingin menjadi benalu. Kyungsoo belum cukup mempunyai alasan kuat untuk tinggal bersama pria yang baru ia kenal dekat beberapa hari ini.

“Bari waktu aku untuk memikirkannya terlebih dulu,” untuk saat ini hanya itu jawaban yang bisa Kyungsoo berikan.

Pembicaraan mereka cukup sampai disitu karena Kyungsoo terlebih dulu pamit untuk pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Siang hari yang mengejutkan ketika Kyungsoo tengah menikmati siaran televisi di lantai dasar. Tanpa ada pemberitahuan dari Jongin, mendadak ada tamu masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa ada penjaga. 

Seorang wanita yang memakai kacamata hitam, mengenakan pakaian kantor yang trendi berkelas. Dia menggandeng anak laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian seragam taman kanak-kanak ternama. Mereka melangkah dengan santai seolah telah hafal tata letak ruangan. 

Kyungsoo sontak berdiri dari duduknya. Kebingungan menyambut tamu tersebut karena selain pelayan, hanya ia seorang yang berada di rumah. Sehun pun yang biasanya seharian main game, telah mendapatkan misi baru, terlebih Jongin ataupun Joonmyeon pasti berada di markas. Jika dia adalah tamu Jongin, mengapa tamu itu tidak datang ke markas tapi malah datang ke rumah? 

Tunggu sebentar. Mengingat perkataan Sehun, jika wanita itu tahu  _ password _ menuju inti rumah tanpa penjaga, bukankah berarti wanita ini adalah orang yang Jongin percayai? 

Begitu wanita itu membuka kacamata, tampak aura elegan mata berbinar indah dan dewasa. Tidak berani menatap lama-lama wanita itu, pandangan Kyungsoo jatuh pada anak laki-laki yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Wajah anak itu membuat Kyungsoo membatu, hanya perasaannya sajakah atau paras anak itu mirip dengan Jongin?

Kembali Kyungsoo menatap wanita dan anak itu secara bergantian. Kyungsoo menggeleng. 

Ini tidak mungkin.

“Kau anak buah Jongin baru?” tanya wanita itu menatap penasaran dengan kernyitan di dahi. 

Kyungsoo hanya diam bagaimana menanggapinya. Siapa dirinya bagi Jongin?

Wanita itu seperti busur yang melesatkan anak panah tepat pada jantungnya. Kyungsoo tersadar, pertanyaan itu sama sekali belum terprogram dalam otaknya.

Kyungsoo bukanlah anak buah Jongin. Disebut teman Jongin? Itu juga bukan jawaban tepat mengingat selisih usia mereka yang terlalu jauh. Ataukah pacar? Harapan tinggi itu seolah bisa remuk kapan saja jika melambung terlalu tinggi. Seperti saat ini Kyungsoo menatap nanar melihat para pelayan menyambut kedatangan wanita itu. Keterkejutan memuncak saat mendengar pelayan memanggil tamu itu dengan sebutan Nyonya dan Tuan muda.

Anak kecil itu berlari ceria menyapa pelayan, "Bibi, apakah ayah di ruang kerja?"

"Tuan Jongin masih bekerja, Tuan muda."

Percakapan singkat itu sukses memorak-porandakan pikiran Kyungsoo. 

Ayah?

Jongin telah mempunyai anak?

Berarti wanita itu adalah istri Jongin?

Sayatan demi sayatan di hati Kyungsoo mulai menggila. Menciptakan ilusi rasa sakit yang mampu menghancurkan segala harapan. 

Mana mungkin orang sesukses Jongin terlebih di usia matang belum mempunyai keluarga. Bayangan Jongin menggendong anak kecil tersenyum ceria menggandeng istri cantik terpatri dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Keluarga bahagia.

Sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik menciptakan senyum pilu. Khayalan Kyungsoo bagaikan garam di atas luka yang menganga. Sangat perih.

Mengapa Jongin tak terus terang padanya? 

Apa maksud Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo tinggal bersama tapi ia telah berkeluarga?

“Dia siapa?” tanya ulang wanita itu kepada pelayan.

Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum meski matanya terasa panas menahan bendung air mata, “Aku hanya orang asing yang ditolong oleh Jongin hyung.”

Ya. Itulah jawaban yang tepat. Meski hatinya menjerit tak terima. Namun dia siapa? Dia memang orang asing, bukan?

Toh Jongin juga tak pernah bilang suka padanya.

Disinilah titik Kyungsoo berhenti berharap Jongin mencintainya. Setelah semua sikap lembut Jongin padanya pasti karena Jongin merasa bersalah karena Kyungsoo hampir celaka.

Jongin telah mempunyai keluarga. Anak laki-laki itu adalah pemilik kamar yang Kyungsoo tempati. Segala yang menjadi tanda tanya bagi Kyungsoo sudah terjawab sudah.

Kyungsoo bodoh. 

Tak ingin berlama-lama berada dalam satu ruangan, Kyungsoo memilih pamit. Lagi pula ia tak mempunyai kewajiban menyambut tamu yang nyatanya tamu itu sebenarnya adalah tuan rumah.

Entah Kyungsoo memang pada dasarnya bodoh, ia malah masuk ke kamar Jongin.

Langkah kaki berat, mata menatap hampa. Mengingat betapa baik Jongin menjamu orang asing seperti Kyungsoo. Jongin memang bukanlah orang jahat, tidak seburuk apa yang orang bilang tentang kekejaman seorang mafia.

Berat hati Kyungsoo mengambil selembar kertas kosong di meja kerja Jongin. Menulis beberapa kata ucapan terima kasih telah merawatnya, ucapan permintaan maaf karena selalu merepotkannya dan hal terpenting, tak lupa Kyungsoo menulis kalimat penutup ucapan selamat tinggal.

Begitu selesai menulis semua, Kyungsoo menengadah. Menahan air mata yang hampir menetes. Setelah menutup mata selama lima detik, ia menghela nafas panjang. 

Mengambil tas kantor yang satu-satunya barang miliknya dirumah ini. Keputusan Kyungsoo telah bulat untuk pergi. 

Ketika berdiri di depan elevator, Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Joonmyeon disana. Meski memakai kacamata, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan betapa tajam Joonmyeon menatapnya.

“Kau mau kemana?”

“Jo-jongin hyung bilang jika urusan dengan Hyukdo sudah selesai, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang.” Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk memilin kaos yang tengah ia pakai.

“Baiklah, aku antar kau sampai pintu keluar.”

Sontak Kyungsoo mendongak dan langsung masuk ke dalam elevator dan mengikuti segala yang Joonmyeon katakan. Tanpa ada halangan dengan mudah Kyungsoo telah berada di tepi jalan dekat markas Jongin.

“Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini. Kau pulanglah sendiri.”

“Terima kasih, Joonmyeon hyung. Sampaikan salam terima kasihku untuk Jongin hyung dan juga Sehun.” Kyungsoo membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sebelum benar-benar melangkah melawan arah mencari halte terdekat.

Tujuannya hanya satu, apartemen. Tak ada tujuan lain toh ia juga tak merasa harus melarikan diri untuk menghindari Jongin. 

Indahnya musim semi, tak mampu menjadi penghibur hati lara Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin bergegas pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di unit apartemen, tangis yang sedari ia tahan langsung pecah keluar tak terkendali. Memang kesialan selalu saja membelenggunya. Hingga Kyungsoo merasa tak pantas untuk menerima kasih sayang dari orang lain.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Di lain tempat Jongin mengamuk setelah membaca surat Kyungsoo dan memeriksa cctv markas. “Mengapa kau membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi, hyung!”

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Joonmyeon berani membantah. “Keberadaan Kyungsoo disini sangat mengganggu. Lagipula dia tidak berguna. Aku heran mengapa kau ugrh—” Joonmyeon tak meneruskan ucapan karena ia berada di posisi genting. Jongin mencengkeram erat kerah kemejanya sampai ia kesulitan bernafas.

“Joonmyeon hyung, Kyungsoo sosok yang paling berarti dalam hidupku. Aku tak terima jika kau bilang jika Kyungsoo tak berguna!”

Meski di tengah keadaan mengais oksigen, Joonmyeon terkesiap melihat air menetes dari mata Jongin. Seumur hidup ia mengenal Jongin, Joonmyeon sama sekali belum pernah melihat Jongin menangis. Bahkan saat kedua orang tua Jongin meninggal karena kecelakaan, pria itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan air mata setetes pun.

Satu orang lagi yang terkejut melihat Jongin menangis, Hyeyoung. Mereka mengabaikan keberadaan wanita yang sedari tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya duduk di ujung sofa setelah meminta pelayan untuk menidurkan buah hatinya. 

Kedatangan Hyeyoung berkunjung ke rumah Jongin karena Joonmyeon yang menyuruhnya untuk datang. Kenyataan malah ia malah menciptakan prasangka buruk pada pacar Jongin. “Jongin oppa. Sebenarnya ini juga salahmu yang tak berbicara terus terang. Tenanglah, kita bicarakan baik-baik.”

Masih mempunyai sisa kewarasan dan sadar ia menganggap Joonmyeon sebagai keluarga, Jongin melepaskan cengkeraman lalu mendorong tubuh Joonmyeon. Mengacak rambut, Jongin membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa. 

“Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padamu hingga kau seperti ini?” Tiada kata jera, Joonmyeon terus menggali informasi mengenai Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia juga telah mencari menyelidiki silsilah keluarga Kyungsoo yang telah meninggal semua. Tak ada sama sekali keterkaitan keluarga Kyungsoo dengan keluarga Jongin. Joonmyeon hanya ingin mengetes nyali Kyungsoo dan benar dugaannya, Kyungsoo hanya laki-laki polos dan lemah yang mudah dijebak. Sifat seperti itu akan sangat merepotkan.

“Kyungsoo adalah pemilik payung itu.” 

Seketika bibir Joonmyeon kelu dan rasa bersalah mulai mengerumuni. Masih segar di ingatan Joonmyeon bagaimana besar perubahan si pemilik payung berikan pada Jongin setelah dua bulan lebih kabur tak ada kabar dan tiba-tiba pulang membawa sebuah payung dengan tekad membara.

“Mengapa kau tak bilang sejak awal.” Joonmyeon menunduk menyesali perbuatannya.

Kenangan masa lalu bergulir disaat Jongin berada di titik jenuh untuk menjalani kehidupan. Kekejaman sang ayah tidak bisa Jongin bendung. Berusaha lari dari kenyataan. Tak membawa sepeserpun uang, Jongin mengerahkan kekuatan bekerja menjadi kuli bangunan. 

Terbiasa hidup berkecukupan, baru di usia dua puluh lima tahun Jongin melihat kekejaman dunia di depan matanya sendiri. Kelelahan, kelaparan hingga tinggal di lingkungan kumuh telah Jongin alami semua. Namun tetap ia belum menemukan jawaban untuk apa ia hidup. 

Di bawah guyur hujan pukul sembilan malam, Jongin duduk lemas di sebuah halte bus. Meskipun memakai jaket, dinginnya udara tetap menusuk karena pakaian yang dikenakan sudah basah kuyup. Terlebih seharian ia belum makan. Jongin memberikan gajinya kepada rekan kerjanya karena mendadak istrinya melahirkan.

Sudah banyak bus yang berhenti, namun Jongin tak segera beranjak membuat orang lain yang sedang menunggu bus risi melihatnya.

Wajah pucat badan menggigil, Jongin terdiam menunduk seolah beban berat yang dipikul begitu berat hingga tak mampu menggerakkan seujung jari pun. Dinginnya udara tak sebanding dengan rasa letih di sekujur tubuh. 

Terdengar sayup-sayup obrolan kerumunan orang yang menunggu bus menggunjingkan keberadaannya dan mengabaikan seolah Jongin adalah salah satu sampah masyarakat. Tentu saja Jongin sudah kebal dengan sindiran itu. Penderitaan yang telah ia lalui lebih kejam daripada sindiran orang asing.

Angin terus berembus diiringi suara jatuh air hujan membentur atap halte. Jam bergerak mendekati ujung tengah malam. Suara beberapa langkah berlari mendekat, menutup payung untuk memberi ruang untuk berteduh. 

Ada lima remaja masih menggunakan seragam sekolah, mereka berebut tempat duduk halte namun satu-satunya remaja yang berkacamata dengan tenang duduk di sebelah Jongin. Tak memberi komentar atau ikut bergosip seperti temannya yang lain, ia memilih meletakkan payung bersandar di samping Jongin lalu mengeluarkan  _ hotpack _ . Selama beberapa menit dia mencoba menghangatkan tangan sebelum mengambil ponsel yang berdering.

Remaja berkacamata itu menjawab ponsel dengan sapaan hangat memanggil nenek dan begitu sopan memberitahu alasan pulang terlalu larut. Suara merdu nan lembut terdengar menyejukkan, berhasil menarik minat Jongin. Mencoba seminim mungkin mencuri lihat sosok remaja yang masih sibuk mengobrol dengan ponsel. Tak lama Jongin menajamkan penglihatan, bus tiba-tiba datang. Remaja itu berburu masuk ke dalam bus termasuk remaja berkacamata yang seperti tanpa sengaja meninggalkan payung berwarna  _ dark _ - _ blue _ , sebungkus roti dan  _ hotpack _ .

Ingin Jongin memanggil remaja itu, naasnya pintu bus tertutup dan melaju pergi. Dengan jari kaku berkerut, Jongin mencoba menghangatkan tangannya dengan  _ hotpack _ lalu ia meraih gagang payung. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian, sesuatu yang terikat di gagang payung. Sebuah  _ note _ plastik. Jongin membaca tulisan disana yang sukses membuat Jongin termenung.

Menerima kerendahan hati yang Jongin terima dari remaja itu, membawa kehangatan baru yang Jongin rasakan. Seolah remaja itu bagai malaikat yang menunjukkan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Memperlihatkan seberapa lemah Jongin yang terus lari kenyataan tanpa berusaha menerima dan mengatasinya.

“Aku minta maaf, Jongin-ah.” sesal Joonmyeon.

“Minta maaflah pada Kyungsoo. Aku akan membawanya kembali kesini.” Jongin bersiap pergi keluar, namun Hyeyoung menghentikan.

“Jongin oppa, setidaknya biarkan Kyungsoo menenangkan diri terlebih dulu.”

“Benar apa yang dikatakan Hyeyoung.”

Jongin berdecak kesal. Berjalan menuju dapur dan membawa sebotol wine dan sebuah gelas. “Jangan ganggu aku!”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sinar mentari terang menyambut Kyungsoo begitu ia membuka mata. Berjalan lemas menuju kamar mandi, ia terkejut melihat mata bengkaknya di cermin. Kemarin seharian Kyungsoo menangis hingga tak sempat makan malam. Hati kecilnya mengharap Jongin akan datang menemuinya dan mengajaknya kembali tinggal bersama. Nyatanya itu hanyalah khayalan semata. Berhenti berharap Do Kyungsoo! 

Kyungsoo berdiri dibawah guyuran  _ shower _ mendinginkan kepala. Ia harus bisa memulai aktivitas normal seperti biasa. Seperti sediakala sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jongin.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo berencana masuk kantor. Tak baik jika terus menerus mengurung diri terperangkap dalam masa lalu. 

Setelah sarapan, Kyungsoo bersiap bekerja. Meraup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembus kencang. Kaki melangkah menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Kantornya berjarak tiga stasiun dan inilah transportasi tercepat menuju kantor. Menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke _mini_ _market_ membeli kopi, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan rekan sekantor.

“Kyungsoo-ya, apakah kau sudah sembuh?”

“Oh, Baekhyun-ah. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, aku sudah baik-baik saja.”

Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian menuju kantor.

“Aku terkejut tiba-tiba kau absen dan beberapa hari kemudian Manajer tim Park menerima surat keterangan sakitmu dari rumah sakit dan meminta cuti beberapa hari.”

Jujur Kyungsoo tak tahu Jongin memberi alasan apa untuk menutupi ketidakhadirannya di kantor. Ia berterima kasih mempunyai teman si cerewet Baekhyun yang akan menceritakan semua tanpa perlu bertanya lebih detail.

“Apakah Manajer tim Park marah?”

“Hmm tidak. Malah dia memintaku menjengukmu jika minggu ini kau belum sembuh.”

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan rasa leganya. Ia tak dirawat di Rumah Sakit, pasti jika hari ini tidak masuk kerja habislah sudah. 

Seharian berada di kantor membuatnya sejenak melupakan Jongin. Untung saja Kyungsoo bisa memfokuskan diri dengan pekerjaan di kantor, mengingat banyaknya berkas miliknya yang belum ia selesaikan. Tidak memeriksa waktu, Kyungsoo menyadari sudah pukul delapan malam. Bekerja lembur di kantor stasiun televisi merupakan hal lumrah. Melihat masih banyak rekan kerjanya yang masih di kantor, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan satu berkas lagi. 

Hingga jarum jam pendek hampir melewati angka tujuh, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya. Melepas kacamata, ia memijat pangkal hidung untuk mengurangi rasa lelah mata. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memakai kembali jas kerja, berniat untuk pulang. Tak lupa Kyungsoo berpamitan kepada rekan kerjanya yang masih serius menyelesaikan berkas.

Kyungsoo sudah berencana akan  _ delivery  _ hidangan matang sesampainya di rumah, mengingat jika ia belum sempat membeli sayur segar. Ia menyibukkan diri memikirkan hal-hal tak penting yang lain untuk mengenyahkan bayangan Jongin di otaknya. Sampai ia tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga menabrak tiang. Sangat memalukan. Untung saja tak ada orang yang memperhatikan, Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah kaki karena malu. 

Kyungsoo bersenandung menikmati indahnya pemandangan malam dari lantai 13 gedung apartemen. Angin sejuk musim semi yang berembus malam hari terasa segar. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang mengikuti di belakang, membuatnya langsung membatu. Sebenarnya tinggal melewati dua unit apartemen untuk masuk ke unit apartemennya. Bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar suara langkah kaki itu kian mendekat.

Dengan penuh keberanian Kyungsoo berlari dan tergesa memasukkan  _ password _ pintu. Namun Kyungsoo syok begitu mendengar suara yang ia ingat di luar kepala memanggil namanya. Kepalanya perlahan menoleh pada sosok yang menjadi alasan kemarin seharian menangis.

“Oh, Jongin hyung.” Meski masih tertinggal rasa nyeri dihati melihat sosok itu, Kyungsoo berusaha mengabaikannya. Memasang topeng seolah tak ada sisa rasa suka, bersikap seolah kemarin tak ada hal penting yang terjadi. “Aku kira kau-”

“Maaf telah menakutimu.” 

Selama beberapa detik mereka termenung di depan pintu. “Umm, masuklah hyung.” Berat hati Kyungsoo mempersilakan Jongin masuk. Tanpa menoleh, Kyungsoo berjalan lurus menuju dapur menyiapkan minuman untuk Jongin. Apartemen Kyungsoo bertipe  _ Loft _ . Berukuran 4x8 meter dengan tinggi 4 meter. Plafon tinggi, memiliki tambah ruang setengah lantai di atas yang Kyungsoo dijadikan tempat tidur. Sedangkan lantai bawah dibagi mulai dari kamar mandi tepat di samping pintu masuk, lalu bersisian dengan dapur sisanya ada meja makan kecil dan sofa tempat Kyungsoo biasa bersantai. Sangat minimalis dan teratur menggambarkan kepribadian pemiliknya.

Membawa dua cangkir teh hangat, Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Jongin duduk. “Ada apa, hyung?”

“Mengapa kau pergi?” pertanyaan itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa tandang aling-aling.

Kyungsoo berusaha menjaga ekspresinya agar tak terlihat kesedihan sedikit pun. “Bukankah kau bilang Hyukdo telah dibereskan, jadi aku tak perlu bersembunyi?” 

“Tapi aku mengharap kau tetap tinggal bersamaku. Apakah kau menolakku, Kyungsoo-ya?”

Sontak Kyungsoo menunduk menahan amarah yang menyeruak, dengan mudahnya dia bisa berbicara seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa orang asing sepertinya tinggal serumah dengan pria yang sudah berkeluarga? Kesabaran Kyungsoo telah habis. “Sebenarnya kau menganggapku apa?” 

“Apakah kau ingat payung yang dipajang di dinding kamar? 

Kyungsoo berdecak mendengar perkataan Jongin yang terdengar mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun kala mendengar kalimat lanjutannya, Kyungsoo terbelalak tak percaya menatap Jongin.

“Itu adalah payung milikmu.”

Bagaimana bisa? Kapan mereka bertemu?

“Disaat aku berusia dua puluh lima tahun, aku mengalami titik puncak frustasi setelah berbulan-bulan kabur dari rumah. Basah kuyup diguyur hujan, aku terlunta di halte bus. Tak ada orang yang peduli padaku, sampai kau datang dan berlalu meninggalkan sebungkus roti,  _ hotpack  _ dan payung. Apakah kau ingat itu?”

Dahi Kyungsoo berkedut berusaha mengingat kenangan masa lalu.

“Sepertinya waktu itu kau masih SMA.”

“SMA? Selama itu?” Kyungsoo terhenyak mencerna ucapan Jongin. Menghitung waktu yang telah berlalu, sekarang sudah delapan tahun berlalu. Seperti rol film yang telah menemukan kaset, kenangan lama mulai tergambar meski samar. 

Seingat Kyungsoo, pertemuan tak terduga itu terjadi saat Kyungsoo pulang dari belajar di perpustakaan bersama teman sekelas untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan. Hidup serba kekurangan, ia berusaha belajar setekun mungkin untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di Universitas. Tapi saat melihat sosok pemuda yang terlihat lemas kedinginan, jiwa sosial Kyungsoo ingin membantu semampu dia. Roti yang ia rencanakan sebagai makan malam dan satu-satunya  _ hotpack _ yang ia simpan, Kyungsoo taruh di samping pria itu tanpa menunjukkan sisi sengaja memberi. “Ta-tapi itu hanya bantuan kecil.”

Jongin menggeleng, “Bantuan yang menurutmu tak seberapa itu, tapi sangat bermakna untukku yang saat itu sedang berada di titik jenuh untuk melanjutkan hidup. Membuatku belajar berpikir meski keluargaku sendiri mengabaikanku dan terus menjerumuskanku ke dalam lubang hitam, ada orang asing masih peduli padaku yang menunjukkan sifat pantang menyerah dalam menjalani kehidupan.”

Kyungsoo menatap sendu sosok Jongin yang saat ini terlihat rapuh.

“Apakah kau mempunyai hobi mengoleksi kata mutiara?” pertanyaan Jongin terdengar di luar topik namun mau tak mau Kyungsoo menjawab. “Karena aku ceroboh dan sering mendapatkan kesialan, aku sering menulis dan mengoleksi kata mutiara yang kujadikan semangat.”

Senyum lembut menghias wajah Jongin, “Apakah kau ingat kata mutiara  _ ‘There is no strong person from the beginning. It’s the circumstances making one strong’ _ ? 

Dahi Kyungsoo kembali berkerut. Sudah ada ratusan kata mutiara yang ia simpan, tapi kata mutiara yang barusan Jongin katakan adalah salah satu kata mutiara paling ia favoritkan. “Kau tau itu, hyung?”

Jongin terkekeh melihat kepolosan Kyungsoo, “Itu adalah kata mutiara yang tergantung di payungmu.”

Kyungsoo langsung mendesis mengingat itu.

“Kata mutiara itu seolah menamparku yang terus lari menghindar ketika menghadapi masalah, itulah yang membuatku lemah dan selalu ketakutan. Keesokan harinya aku langsung pulang ke rumah dan bertekad teguh untuk tidak menghindari masalah yang kuhadapi. Aku berjuang menjadi sosok lebih kuat, hingga aku bisa mengalahkan ayahku sendiri yang selalu diktator pada bawahannya. Kau sangat berarti untukku. Aku mencintaimu.”

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng perlahan tak mempercayai kalimat manis itu. “Hyung, kau mempunyai istri dan telah mempunyai seorang anak. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya merayuku?”

“Tidak, Kyungsoo. Kumohon kali ini saja beri aku kesempatan menjelaskan semua. Aku menikahinya hanya untuk membuatku lepas dari kekangan ayah. Ayah berjanji jika aku memiliki putra maka aku bebas melakukan apapun selama tak merusak citra bisnis hitam yang telah dijaga turun temurun. Aku bersumpah status pernikahan kami tak sampai membawa perasaan.”

Kisah perjalanan Jongin bagai benang kusut. Butuh pemahaman ekstra untuk Kyungsoo mencoba memahami sisi pandang ketua mafia itu.

“Awalnya sama sekali aku tak berminat untuk berkeluarga. Selepas ayah meninggal pun aku ingin bisnis mafia ini merubah arah lintasan hingga kami membantu polisi bahkan negara untuk mengatasi berbagai kasus. Tentu saja itu tak mudah, mengingat rekan lama ayah terus membuat onar, seperti Hyukdo misalnya. Aku ingin berubah setelah aku bertemu denganmu. Awalnya ketika tak sengaja aku membantumu malam itu, aku merasa puas hanya dengan mengamati dan melihatmu dari jauh. Sebagai balas budi yang telah kau lakukan padaku dan berjanji untuk melindungi tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Apa yang aku rencanakan berubah menjadi bencana untukmu dan sisi posesifku muncul. Aku ingin menjadi sosok yang mampu membuatmu jatuh ke dalam pangkuanku hingga kau tak berniat pergi meninggalkanku.”

Kyungsoo seolah tersihir dengan segala perkataan yang Jongin ucapkan. Suara sedalam samudra, raut wajah lembut memohon padanya. Siapa yang bisa mengelak pesona seorang Kim Jongin?

Namun keterdiaman Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum pedih. “Jika kau masih tidak percaya, ayo ikut denganku.”

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo mengiyakan permintaan Jongin. Pemimpin mafia itu mengajak Kyungsoo pergi, masuk ke dalam mobil dengan kebisuan menyelimuti. Ternyata Jongin membawanya kembali ke markas.

Begitu kaki melangkah kaki dari elevator menuju lantai rumah, Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Sehun, Joonmyeon dan istri Jongin duduk di sofa nampak sedang menunggunya. Sehun yang semangat menyapa dan meminta duduk di sampingnya. Ingin ia mendekati Sehun, namun tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

“Kyungsoo akan duduk disampingku!” Lengan Kyungsoo ditarik Hyeyoung. Wajah Kyungsoo berkerut melihat raut wajah wanita itu tampak sangat bersahabat, “Maaf aku kemarin aku kasar padamu. Aku kira kau salah satu anak buah Jongin, ternyata kau malah pacar Jongin. Perkenalkan aku Woo Hyeyoung.”

“A-aku bukan pacar Jongin,” cicit Kyungsoo mengelak. Tak ia sangka jika istri Jongin seceria ini.

“Oh kalian belum jadian? Duh, Jongin oppa sangat parah,” ejeknya tanpa beban. “Jangan tak enak hati padaku, ya. Kami telah bercerai. Jadi kau bebas tinggal disini toh semua aset di gedung ini milik Jongin.”

“Bercerai?” Kyungsoo langsung memberi lirikan tajam pada Jongin. Bisa-bisanya dia tak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai hal penting itu.

“Kyungsoo-ya, kami bercerai begitu aku melahirkan Jinhyuk. Meski setelah itu aku menikahi kekasihku, aku masih mempunyai hati seorang ibu. Aku akan tetap merawat Jinhyuk sampai ia paham posisi kami. Ku harap kau bisa memahami itu.”

“Ta-tapi aku belum menerima Jongin hyung.” 

“Percayalah pada Jongin oppa. Tapi untuk urusan percintaan, Jongin oppa memang sangat parah. Apakah kau ingin mendengar cerita lama?” Melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, Hyeyoung tersenyum jahil. Wanita itu tak peduli jika Jongin telah menahan emosi. Tujuan utamanya adalah mengakrabkan diri dengan calon pendamping Jongin yang menggemaskan. “Dulu aku menolak mati-matian perjodohan yang dilakukan ayahku dan ayah Jongin. Bayangkan saja aku putri tunggal pewaris bisnis  _ eksport-import _ menikah dengan harimau buas, terlebih saat itu aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang lelaki sederhana. Entah bagaimana Jongin menemukan rahasia itu dan mengadakan pertemuan tertutup. Membuat rencana sedemikian rupa untuk mewujudkan keinginannya dan tentu saja menguntungkan untukku juga. Bayangkan saja tiba-tiba Jongin melamarku di depan kekasihku! Terlebih apa kau bisa menebak kalimat apa yang Jongin ucapkan saat melamarku? “

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Hyeyoung menghela napas dramatis mengingat masa lalu. “Bukan mengajak menikah, dia malah ingin aku melahirkan anaknya. Sungguh dia laki-laki tergila yang pernah kutemui. Aku harap Jinhyuk tak mewarisi sifatnya.”

Bukan sakit hati, Kyungsoo malah terhibur dengan ekspresi Hyeyoung bercerita. Sehun malah terbahak keras.

Jongin bersikap seolah tak peduli, tetapi hatinya terasa lebih ringan melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti itu. Jantungnya berdetak ketika tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Meski ia ingin segera memeluk sosok mungil itu, Jongin menahan. Malah ia memberi kerling jahil membuat Kyungsoo langsung membuang muka. Jongin terkekeh melihat daun telinga Kyungsoo memerah. Kyungsoo memang sangat menggemaskan.

Sisa satu perkara, Jongin melirik Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi diam membisu.

Menyadari kode yang Jongin berikan, Joonmyeon berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo. Tangan kanan Jongin itu duduk bersimpuh, “Kyungsoo, maafkan aku.”

Kyungsoo kebingungan dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Joonmyeon ini. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin untuk meminta penjelasan, tapi pria itu mengedikkan bahu.

Kyungsoo yang panik dan tak enak hati ikut berdiri dengan lutut di depan Joonmyeon. “Joonmyeon hyung, kau tak pernah melukaiku. Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.”

“Tapi aku selalu tak sopan padamu dan sering mengabaikanmu,” sesalnya.

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar penuturan Joonmyeon. “Aku bisa paham alasan Joonmyeon hyung bersikap seperti itu karena kita belum saling mengenal lebih dekat. Kembalilah duduk di sofa, hyung. Setelah ini mari kita saling mengakrabkan diri,” ujar Kyungsoo dengan tangan terbuka.

Momen hangat itu dirusak dengan suara bunyi di perut Kyungsoo. Tak ayal semua tertawa karena itu. Kyungsoo merasa malu bukan kepalang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal sofa.

“Maaf aku memaksamu kemari tanpa memberimu makan malam.” Jongin mencoba membuat Kyungsoo berdiri dan memeluknya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Ini sungguh payung milikku,” ujar Kyungsoo takjub begitu memegang payung yang dipajang Jongin secara langsung. Bahkan tulisan kata mutiara yang tergantung masih nampak baru meski gagang kayu telah mulai lapuk.

Setelah makan malam, Kyungsoo menyetujui ajakan Jongin untuk menginap dan kini keduanya berada di kamar Jongin mengamati saksi bisu awal pertemuan mereka.

“Ini bukti jika aku benar-benar menjaga pemberianmu.” Jongin merasa bangga dengan itu. “Kumohon tinggallah disini,” bujuk Jongin sembari merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari belakang. Dagunya menyandar pada bahu Kyungsoo .

Sensasi kehangatan kala tubuh mereka berpelukan membuat gelenyar menyenangkan. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala dan itu menciptakan momen tidak terduga, karena pipinya menyentuh bibir Jongin. Wajah kian memanas ditambah suasana romantis ini membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata menerima ciuman lembut yang Jongin berikan.

“Aku sungguh mencintaimu,” bisik Jongin saat bibir mereka terpisah. Membalik badan Kyungsoo biar saling berhadapan. Jongin kembali menanamkan ciuman yang dalam, lambat dan panjang lebih intens dari yang sebelumnya. Menyadari Kyungsoo mulai kehabisan nafas, Jongin berhenti. Ia menyatukan dahinya, bersandar pada dahi Kyungsoo. Mengiramakan hembus nafas.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia tersenyum simpul, menggerakkan telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Jongin. Yang dihadapannya bukanlah ketua mafia bak harimau beringas seperti orang bilang, Jongin yang saat ini menatapnya penuh harap bagai seekor anak anjing yang takut jika pemilik menelantarkannya. “Aku juga menyukaimu.”

Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa mengucapkan kata itu dengan kepercayaan diri penuh dan tanpa ada keraguan.

Jongin merapatkan bibir tak kuasa menahan senyum kebahagiaan. Kedua tangan makin merengkuh Kyungsoo erat tak membiarkan lepas. Kebahagiaan yang ia capai telah sempurna. 

Kyungsoo pun juga merasakan kegembiraan itu. Nasib buruk yang terus menimpanya memberi jalan lain menuju pelengkap kebahagiaan. 

**[THE END]**


End file.
